


For Charlie

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to Dark Dynasty, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, RIP Charlie Bradbury, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Dark Dynasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in shock. 
> 
> Rest in peace, dear Charlie. Read The Hobbit with your mom, and hug your family who've you've missed for so long. You deserved so much more. 
> 
> This hasn't been proofed by anybody. All mistakes are my own.

The seconds, they just ticked by as Sam and Dean looked at Charlie's body. They just looked at her. Charlie was good, she was pure, she was... _innocent_.

It didn't matter that she was a girl who loved Princess Leia and Hermione. It didn't matter that she was smart as a whip, that she had a level of nerdom that rivaled Sam's and impressed Dean. The Styne's didn't care about any of those things. They hacked and sliced, looking for information Charlie refused to give up. She refused to give up her information on The Book of the Damned because she'd completed her mission - she cracked the code - and maybe, just maybe, it would help Dean.

_For Dean._

Sam and Dean looked at Charlie: her red hair stained even more crimson with blood, but that's not all they saw. They saw their failure. They saw heartache. They saw death and pain and loss, and it was too much.

Sam gagged at the sight, the pain weighing more than the world on his soul. _No, no, No! NO!_ screamed in his mind, _Not again - not Charlie!_  But it was. It was Charlie, right in front of him. Innocence and purity lost, and only death remained.

Dean, he just stared. What little pieces that were left of his heart crumbled into dust, and then he saw red. Not the red of Charlie's hair, not the red of _her_ blood. He saw the red of _Styne_  blood, and he saw it _everywhere_.

Sam swallowed the bile that threatened to erupt from his throat and took a step toward Charlie's body. He couldn't stand to see her the way she was: draped over the side of the tub, like she was nothing. He couldn't fix what was done to Charlie, but he could give her the respect she deserved and not let the world see her looking so small in that tub. She wasn't small, she wasn't weak, she was a _warrior -_  a _Woman of Letters._

 _For Dean_.

Sam's jacket was soaked from the rain, but he still shrugged it off his shoulders. He didn't cover Charlie's face, instead he swallowed again - both bile and tears - and carefully pulled Charlie out of the tub, wrapping her in his jacket. She didn't deserve any of this: not death, nor fear, nor pain, and she certainly didn't deserve to be cast aside in some bathtub a minute longer.

Dean watched his brother lift Charlie out of the bathtub while wrath, fury, and rage coursed through his veins. Anger toward Sam radiated from his body - the betrayal, the lies, the secrets, and whatever the hell Cas and Sam did behind his back, they all roared under his skin, but they would have to wait. Charlie deserved a hunter's funeral, and she deserved respect and honor. Dean would see to that. His fury would have to wait.

_For Charlie._

It was still raining when Sam carried Charlie's body outside. He stood still for a minute, letting the rain fall from the heavens and wash away the blood from Charlie's face.

Charlie deserved so much more. She deserved Christmases and Comic Cons and computers with crazy fast processors, but more than that, she deserved _life_.

Sam couldn't give back the life that was brutally taken from her. He couldn't give back the hope and light and eagerness that once filled Charlie's eyes. All he had was the rain above, and he let it wash the blood away. Clean and pure.

Carefully, he put Charlie's body in the backseat of the Impala. He smoothed her wet hair away from her face and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Sam wouldn't break, not yet. He would hold it together.

_For Charlie._

Once in the front seat, both brothers kept silent. Their jaws were clenched, and their brows were furrowed, but they stayed totally silent. No music played on baby's stereo, the only sound was the Impala's 357 engine flying over highway. They both kept their anger and guilt inside their heads and inside their hearts. Charlie didn't deserve that. That would wait until after the last ember of her pyre turned to ash. They would hold it together until then.

_For Charlie._


End file.
